Luke Fernandez
"Luke" redirects here. For the university film professor, see Luke Harris. Luke Fernandez is a main character appearing in Season 7 of Criminal Case, where he serves as a partner to the player throughout the season as the Hunting Partner of Supernatural Hunters. Profile 20 years of age, Luke has green eyes, short, wavy brown hair, a mole beneath his left eye, and a mole by the right side of his jawline. He wears a dark mauve shirt emblazoned with a gold skull and three stylized gold roses under a black leather jacket with silver buttons. He sports a silver necklace tucked behind his shirt. Luke grew up in foster care and witnessed a ghost attack which inspired him to become a supernatural hunter. He is hot-headed but eager to learn, and he hates being underestimated. He likes shooting pool and is interested in fast cars and paranormal TV shows. It is known that Luke shares an RV with Felix. In his quasi-suspect appearance in The Ghost of Murders Past, Luke was possessed by the ghost of Abigail Riley, making his body glow blue as well as his eyes and hair turn gray and white, respectively. In his quasi-suspect appearance in A One-Wolf Open Slay, Luke sports an elf outfit consisting of a green shirt with a spiky red collar and a matching hat with a white pompom. He also sports white sleeves with red stripes. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Luke In Oregon, Luke volunteered to accompany the player to investigate Mina Reynolds' kidnapping despite Chief Arrow's hesitation as he was on probation in the Hunters. After Arrow introduced him to the player, Luke was able to make him sure that he could handle Mina's case. Sometime later, the Chief promoted him to a full-fledged member of the team, reminding him that he had better stick close to the player and he still had a lot to learn. The Ghost of Murders Past During the team's attempt to arrest artist Axel Bross for the murder of oil tycoon R.J. Fielding, the spirit of Abigail Riley appeared and possessed Luke's body, taking both Luke and Axel with her. After tracking down the runaways, Felix performed an exorcism on Luke, driving out Riley's spirit and freeing Luke. A One-Wolf Open Slay After arresting Ruth Wu's killer, Gwen, Hope and the player joined Luke and the rest of the team at their Christmas party after Gwen gifted Hope with a guinea pig. Luke, dressed in an elf outfit, welcomed Scrooge the guinea pig to the team. After Chief Arrow joined the team sporting reindeer antlers, the team's Christmas party commenced. Over the Edge Analyses Occasionally, Luke is tasked to act as a proxy for experts the team meet while on the field when expertise cannot be gathered from inside the laboratory. He then informs the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Luke acts as a proxy throughout the course of the game: Case #12: Dead Heat *Exhaust Manifold (12:00:00; proxy for Maylin Park) Gameplay The player may choose Luke to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations cases where he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Luke is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in Supernatural Investigations. *Luke is one of the characters to perform lab analyses without actually being an official lab technician of the police. *Luke is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots LFernandezSupernaturalC332.png|Luke, as he appeared in The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations). LFernandezSupernaturalC333.png|Luke, as he appeared in A One-Wolf Open Slay (Case #11 of Supernatural Investigations). LukexFabienSupernatural.png|Luke, as he appeared with Fabien de la Mort in Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations). LFernandezSupernatural.png|Happy Luke-C327-1-Holdingablooddippedstake.png|Holding a blood-dipped stake. LukeLabRender.png|Luke's lab render. LukeTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. LukeHints.png|The player may choose Luke to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. GwenLukeSceneCleared.png|Luke and Gwen will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. GwenLukeComingSoon.png|Luke, along with Gwen, in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup for the next case of Supernatural Investigations. GwenLukeMoreCases.png|Luke, along with Gwen, in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup as more cases for Supernatural Investigations are added. Promotional images LFernandezReveal.jpg|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Supernatural Hunters personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects